Dreaming?
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Two female detectives, two arguments. On the eve of their shootings, Alex Drake and Kate Beckett meet once more. AU There's humour, angst and Gene being Gene. Galex and Caskett eventually, after a few chapters of scene setting. Rated T for some swearing. Epilogue now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I've always been struck by the similarities in these two shows (though fortunately Rick and Kate have got together unlike poor Alex and Gene), looking at their timelines it is possible that Alex and Kate met, so here's my take on what happened when they did. **

**Disclaimer - None of these wonderful characters are mine and I'll put them back when I'm done. **

**Chapter 1**

**New York, sometime in the early 00s**

It had been a very rewarding 4 weeks and Alex Drake was feeling particularly upbeat as she walked aimlessly through the streets of New York. The training at CIA headquarters, Langley had been hard work but immensely satisfying and now she was looking forward to a week without every moment of her day timetabled.

Alex had chosen to spend her remaining time in the States in New York. The only black cloud on her otherwise sunny horizon was that her husband, Pete, wouldn't be able to join her as planned. His phone call last night was apologetic but firm, he was apparently at a crucial stage with his novel and 'tearing halfway round the world just to go sightseeing' wasn't an option. Alex was disappointed but not enough to make her cut short the holiday, although if she'd known the truth, that Pete's refusal to join her was due to his latest mistress, she'd have jumped on the next plane home and made him eligible to become a seraglio guard. But for the moment ignorance was bliss and Alex was blissfully wandering along Union Square, soaking up the familiar yet foreign atmosphere of the 'city that doesn't sleep'. Deciding that she could use some new reading matter, Alex walked into Barnes and Noble wondering if it was always this crowded.

XXXXX

Kate Beckett was running late, again. Damn that Boyle, he'd deliberately left the paperwork from the Donaldson arrest for her to complete, even though he'd agreed to take care of it so that she could leave an hour early. She'd even promised to do his share of form filling for the next month and buy the coffee for the next forever, but he was a grizzled old son of a bitch nearing retirement and convinced that young, well to do girls should be increasing the world's population and tending to their husband's every whim. She was sick of his attitude that she was a glorified secretary, only put on this earth to make him look good and making her possibly miss meeting her favourite author was the last straw. Come Monday Kate was requesting a new TO and she'd already got her eye on a likely candidate. Word round the station was that Mike Royce was the best cop out there and was currently flying solo. As soon as she was back at the precinct, Kate was going to find Royce and suggest they meet for a beer.

She put work problems behind her as she crashed through the doors of her preferred bookstore at a fast jog. Kate had a rare long weekend away from the precinct and at the top of her to do list was a date with Richard Castle, IF she could get there before his signing session was over, cursing her lateness Kate took the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

She burst into the fiction section torn between grabbing one of the fast dwindling copies of Rick Castle's latest page-turner from the table and emptying her over full bladder. Her body won out and she dashed straight to the rest room, her cop's eye had taken in the less than abundant number of books in an instant, fortunately there seemed to be only one person near the table, a young woman thumbing through Derrick Storm's latest escapade idly, _so not a fan then good, one less person to queue behind_, was Kate's thought as the rest room door swung shut behind her.

XXXXX

Alex turned the book over to read the blurb on the back cover, her gaze was arrested by the picture of the author. Nice! Handsome face, dark blue eyes set off by the royal blue of his shirt and an open, cheeky half smile. She was so engrossed by the photo that Alex didn't notice several people brushing by her to divest the table of it's last few books, her attention was only brought back to the present by a voice directly in front of her exclaiming a heart felt "God damn it!"

She looked up and into Kate's irritated face, glanced at the now empty table and held out the book to her.

"Here you take..."

"Are you gonna...?"

Both women began at the same time, they smiled, the book changed hands and a friendship was born.

XXXXX

**New York 2011, Kate's apartment.**

The door slammed behind Rick as he stormed out of her apartment and Kate resisted the urge to hurl the nearest breakable object after him - barely. How _dare_ he ask her to walk away from the most important case of her life, the one that stopped her from becoming a lawyer and propelled her into the police academy to get the closure that would enable her to move on with her life. Ironically, Rick was asking her to walk away from the very thing that was keeping them from being together. And they were so close to solving it now, Kate could practically taste it, once it was over she would be free to explore her feelings for Rick, to stop using other men as a reason to keep Castle at arms length.

She opened a bottle of tequila and took a long pull, intending to drink as much as it took to dull the pain of her mother's murder and the betrayal by her best friend. After a couple of slugs, Kate realised that the alcohol alone wasn't enough to stop her mind from rehashing the argument and she pulled out her laptop. She started to surf the net, not really looking for anything in particular just as long as it had nothing to do with Richard freakin' Castle. An hour of random link clicking brought a news item from 2008 to her attention.

DI STILL CRITICAL AFTER SHOOTING.

The article was an update and merely said that Alex Drake was still in a coma after her recent shooting. Great, the day was getting better by the second! Now her old friend was on the brink of death, Kate grabbed the tequila and bolted for the refuge of her bedroom.

XXXXX

**London 1982, Fenchurch East Police Station.**

"You talk to me Alex, if I mean anything at all to you."

Their gazes met and ridiculous optimism surged through Alex. This was it, her cue, her moment. Gene had acknowledged that their relationship was more than his lust and her grudging tolerance. She would tell him everything and if tomorrow's actions didn't send her home they might actually have a future together. Alex drew breath and spilled her inner most secret and it all went to shit.

XXXXX

Alex rushed into her flat and headed for the sofa, she was feeling light-headed and more than a little nauseous, she wrapped herself in the old blue blanket and burrowed into the comforting, soft, sagging cushions, fervently hoping that sleep, instead of tormenting her with weird dreams, took her home.

XXXXX

Gene Hunt was **not** in the mood for company, he stamped about his office alternating gulps of Scotch and puffs at endless cigarettes. So when Jenette Doyle simpered in, all sleazy seduction and pouting red lips, he vented his spleen at her. He started by decrying the mendaciousness of anyone with a uterus and that she was predisposed to use her assets to deceive this poor member of the heterogametic sex. He concluded his rant by advising her that if she didn't vacate the premises immediately he would reassign her underwear and use it to propel her into the Thames. Or rather...

"You bloody women are all lyin' bitches, just cos you've got tits you think all you've got to do it shake 'em in me face an' I'll roll over like a bloody love-sick puppy, well I've 'ad enough! If you don't piss off right this second I'm gonna make yer bra into a soddin' catapult an' ping you into the bloody river!"

Jenette slithered away well and truly cowed. Gene watched her go, calmer now he'd voiced his anger, he strode to the kitchen area and found a decidedly dodgy kebab left over from the last time they pulled an all-nighter, he sniffed it warily thinking he should have known better than to send Chris on a grub-run. Gene took a bite, the taste wasn't unpleasant so he scoffed down the rest and returned to his office, slumped into his chair and sucked down the last of his Scotch.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Forgot to mention the sterling beta work done by my bessie mate, GH. Cheers Hon my next turn on the rota is yours. This chapter's quite short but longer ones are on the way.  
**

**Disclaimer – Still not mine, but I'm making good use of Gene while no one's looking.**

**Chapter 2**

Alex was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder, she peered up groggily from the bed expecting to see Gene – the only one who would waltz straight in without knocking, then she remembered their fight and she focused on the woman standing over her.

C'mon Alex, wake up."

"K..Kate? Is that you?" Alex blinked a couple of times to pull her sleepy vision into focus, the woman in front of her had longer hair but it was definitely her. She hadn't seen Kate Beckett for quite a few years but after some of the weird visions lately why shouldn't she dream about her one time best friend?

"Hey, 'Lex. Long time no see."

Alex got to her feet and hugged the brunette warmly, she pulled back and searched her face.

"Did you...?"

Kate felt a surge of affection, even after no contact for several years Alex's first thought was about her mom's case, why had she ever such a great friend slip through her fingers? _Cos life got in the way_, supplied her cynical side.

Kate shook her head. "No, not yet but I'm getting closer in fact..." She stopped as the recent argument with Rick filled her mind.

"In fact...?" Alex prompted.

Kate usually shied away from discussing her mom's case, she didn't want to get too emotional in front of the guys at work, breaking down in front of Castle would only lead to further 'complications' and even Lanie didn't really understand how she felt, but Alex had lost both her parents at an early age and had proved to be a great listener in the past. Kate really needed to unburden herself, it had been an emotional few days and if she didn't talk things through soon she'd end up breaking down somewhere completely inappropriate, like over a dead body or in front of grieving relatives.

She began to tell Alex everything she'd learned over the past months, leaving out any mention of Rick and just referring to him as 'my partner'. When Kate got to the part where Montgomery had thrown her off the case, the tears that had been threatening won and Alex wordlessly enfolded her in a reassuring hug, she let her cry knowing that Kate rarely indulged in such weaknesses.

As her sobs lessened to sniffles Kate realised why she found the hug so comforting, Alex held her exactly like her mum had, one hand rubbing her back slowly while the other stroked her hair. This must be why she was dreaming about Alex now, conjuring up Johanna would be too painful and Alex was the next best thing. Eventually she decided she'd cried enough, it wouldn't do to get used to such luxuries, she liked her reputation as a hard-nosed cop, and pulled away. Alex smiled reassuringly and Kate nodded her thanks. Moment over, both women looked around.

"Okay, so where are we?"

"Looks like my old college dorm room." A memory came back. "Hey, that means..." Kate knelt, pulled up a threadbare mat and lifted a loose floorboard and delightedly retrieved a still sealed litre bottle of vodka.

"Had to hide it here to stop Debbie, my dorm-mate, from stealing it."

Although there were two perfectly good chairs pushed tightly against twin desks, the women sat on the floor side by side, leaning back against one of the beds, Kate unscrewed the bottle.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Here you are Jen, your wish is... no I take that back your wishes usually include whips, nipple clamps and severe bruising.  
Disclaimer – Not mine and no one has noticed Gene's absence. Result!**

**Chapter 3**

Gene walked into the Railway Arms gagging for a decent pint, not that he'd get one here but the familiar surroundings although shabby, were comforting and a link to the past that he sorely missed. He'd been respected in Manchester, admittedly that respect had been grudgingly given in some quarters but he'd been a force to be reckoned with in the city he loved. His move to London had been precipitated by the double blow of losing Sam and his missus kicking him out, he would never feel at home here but just lately his relationship with Alex had started to make him feel more settled, until she dropped that bombshell during their row. Gene needed time to think and he always did that better on the outside of something alcoholic. He looked around; the place was deserted apart from one bloke sitting at one of the far tables. He was holding something slightly larger than a Kit Kat and was tapping at it with his thumbs.

"Yes!" The man pumped his fist in triumph and noticed Gene for the first time.

"Been stuck on that level for days," at Gene's frown he wiggled the flat box and said, "Angry Birds." As if that explained everything.

"Yeah, I've known a few 'angry birds' in me time, usually pissed off at me."

Rick studied the man walking towards him with interest; the guy actually seemed to be proud of the fact. Gene looked closer at the gadget in the man's hand and saw brightly coloured cartoon birds on an impossibly small screen, as usual with things he didn't understand Gene ignored it.

The man stood and held out a friendly hand. "Rick Castle."

Gene shook the hand and they held each other's eyes, mentally assessing. Gene nodded abruptly and Rick thought he'd just passed some sort of test.

"Gene Hunt." The man said in a gravely, British accent.

"So what line of work are you in, Mr Hunt?"

"DCI in the Met. You?"

"I'm with the police too, sort of. I'm a mystery writer and I shadow a detective in the NYPD."

"NYPD, like Kojak?"

Rick laughed, "Kate Beckett is nothing like Kojak, believe me."

"Kate? A bird?"

"Well yeah, but calling her that's likely to get you shot or at least maimed." Rick absently rubbed his ear.

The two men eyed each other cautiously, running out of conversation momentarily and a slightly awkward silence ensued, then Gene remembered his thirst. He walked over to the bar and slipped through the gap in the counter top, he scanned the dusty shelves and exclaimed in triumph as he pulled a bottle that had been hidden behind a couple of ice buckets on a lower shelf. "Ha! I bloody knew Nelson had the good stuff stashed somewhere."

He found two tumblers and walked back out to the main bar with the bottle in one hand, glasses in the other. Gene sat at Rick's table and doled out the whiskey. Rick sat opposite, he studied the label on the bottle and nodded in approval.

"I've got a female DI, Alex, lookin' at her's no hardship but that brain of her's is bloody dangerous and she's a magnet for trouble. So tell me about this Beckett bird."

"Well…." Rick hastily organised his thoughts about Kate, editing them to keep the personal stuff he'd greedily absorbed over the years private.

"She's a great cop, sexy as hell, legs that go all the way to heaven," Rick gazed in to space, his mouth quirked in a half grin, "and underneath her serious cop shell she's got this wild side that just makes me want ...it's complicated."

Rick blinked, his mind returning to the shabby pub. Gene nodded thoughtfully thinking about his relationship with Alex, complicated was a good way of describing it.

Then Rick continued. "The voice of reason tells me to walk away, I started out hanging around for inspiration to write, but now I've got enough material for a dozen books and staying with her but not _being_ with her is killing me, so self preservation says go but then she gives me _that_ look, the one that says she sees me as more than just a plucky sidekick and that if I stick around one day she'll tell me she feels the same and I'm a goner, all I can think about is..."

"Pinning her against the nearest flat surface and shagging her brains out?" Gene asked, again reminded of the parallels between him and Rick.

The writer let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah that, definitely that. She'd kill me if I tried it but it'd totally be worth it. You too, huh?"

"Yep."

He picked up the glass and took a deep sniff at the contents, his eyes closed in reverence. He then raised the glass in a toast. "To Kate and Alex the most frustrating..."

Gene mirrored his action and continued with. "Annoying..."

"Extraordinary..."

"Gorgeous..."

"Birds?" Rick questioned.

"Birds." Gene affirmed.

They clinked glasses and drank.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks again for the reviews. Thought I'd already posted chapter 4, we're painting the kitchen at the mo and I think the fumes are getting to me. It's the girls turn again, come on Alex, see if you can talk some sense into Kate.**

**Disclaimer – Not mine but it's Christmas soon so who knows?**

**Chapter 4**

The 'birds' in question were currently enjoying slugs of vodka taken straight from the bottle and catching up on the latest happenings in their lives.

"On a scale of one to ten just how insane would you think I was if I said I was shot by the man who killed my parents and travelled back to 1981?" Alex asked.

Kate raised a quizzical eyebrow, well that would explain why the usual Christmas card had been missing for the last 3 years. But this was probably just a weird dream bourn out of the stress of being ordered off her mom's case and arguing with Castle. She took another swallow from the now three quarters full bottle and passed it to Alex before answering.

"'Bout 50."

Alex nodded, shrugged and drank, she expected the down-to-earth detective to say no less.

Kate put a conciliatory hand on her knee and carried on. "But that's nothing, on a good day Castle usually manages a hundred before I've finished my first cup of coffee." She took back the bottle from Alex.

"Castle? As in Richard Castle, the author?"

Kate flushed slightly. "Yeah he's my partner...sort of. Castle helped on a case where the murderer was copycatting his books, and after that he started to follow me round for research on a new character he was thinking of writing, haven't been able to shake him off since."

Kate took another shot of liquor, grimacing as the rough spirit burned her throat, spending time with Rick had gotten her used to the good stuff as a student she'd bought whatever was cheapest.

"So he follows me round like a cross between a 9 year old on a sugar rush and a Labrador puppy, it's totally annoying."

Alex regarded Kate sceptically declining the offered bottle, things were getting a little fuzzy round the edges.

"Okay, so _occasionally_ he's helpful with the theory building, but he refuses to take anything seriously and he continually pokes his nose where it's not wanted." Kate's cheeks were a little flushed and as Alex remembered that Beckett could drink dedicated alcoholics under the table so she knew it wasn't from the amount Kate had drunk.

Alex nudged her playfully. "Katherine Beckett I do believe you're blushing."

Kate lowered her voice and slid her eyes left then right, as if divulging a dark secret she didn't want overheard. "He's _gorgeous_ Alex, he's fun and sexy and I..." Kate ground to a halt as she realised this was the first time she'd spoken her feelings out loud, her conversations with Lanie had been all about denial.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Alex asked causing Kate to splutter on a mouthful of vodka.

"What? No! No of course not." The pink on her cheeks deepened to red.

"Oh come on Kate, this is the man you spent hours standing in line to meet, the one you said you wanted to...now let me get this right... rip his clothes off with your teeth and lick chocolate pudding off his thighs."

"Hey that's a lie!" Kate paused for a beat. "It was vanilla." Both women chuckled.

"Well if you're not interested, can I have him?" Alex asked teasingly, just to see Kate's reaction.

"No!" The word was out of her mouth without consulting her brain. Kate was mildly shocked by the jealousy Alex's suggestion caused, and judging by the speculative look on her face Alex had noticed too.

"It's not that I don't want him, it's...I just...it's complicated. One night stands aren't my thing these days and Rick's a playboy and I need more than that, anyway it's completely inappropriate to sleep with a colleague." Kate's justification sounded hollow to her ears, Rick hadn't been a playboy for years and she knew it'd never be a one time thing for either of them.

Alex immediately thought of Gene. "We don't get to choose who we fall for."

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Kate added then noticed the wistful look on Alex's face and decided it was time to change the focus of the conversation.

"Why Alexandra, is that soulful expression due to a man?"

It was Alex's turn to blush, she pulled the bottle from Kate's grasp. "Yeah, someone who's an inappropriate colleague too."

She stared into the depths of the vodka, caught up in thoughts of Gene Hunt and the argument they'd had.

"You can't leave it there, Alex. C'mon spill."

Alex sighed and recalled the fateful day. "It all started when I got a call while I was taking Molly to school..."

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Just a quickie but the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Rick's turn to dole out the words of wisdom. **

**Disclaimer – Still not mine. Poop!**

**Chapter 5**

Gene and Rick were bonding over the single malt, swapping war stories and moaning about how their women didn't understand them.

"Would you believe she tried to tell me she was from the future, what sort of mug does she take me for? I even told her how I felt an' the Gene-Genie doesn't do all that girly, nancy shit." He thought for a moment. "Well I implied it anyway. An' she treats me like a bloody idiot. Just what's wrong with 1982? Future! Bollocks!"

Rick nodded sympathetically, feeling Gene's pain, then he realised what Gene had said. 1981? He looked at his surroundings properly for the first time, it was a British pub undoubtedly but the time period was difficult to determine. Where and when ever this dream had taken him, Rick was enjoying himself. He turned his attention back to the man opposite him.

"Is that so unlikely? I'm from 2011"

"Jeez, don't you start an' all. Next you'll be telling me there's flying cars an' people nipping to the moon for dirty weekends. Bloody knew I shouldn't have 'ad that kebab, it's given me weird dreams, Skelton's fault leaving it in the fridge, bastard's trying to poison me."

Castle was more than happy to play cupid, was starting to like this gruff British policeman, he seemed like one of the good guys and Rick had an idea that just might help.

"Next time you see Alex just ask her about e-mails. If this," Rick waved his hand at himself and the dingy walls of the pub, "is all in your sub-conscious it won't mean anything to her, but if she was telling the truth..."

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Chapter 6 as promised, last one before the 4 of them meet up.**

**Disclaimer – They're mine all mine...no okay they're not, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**Chapter 6**

"...and then he said if 'You talk to me if I mean anything at all to you' so I told him the truth." Alex felt her eyes fill and she took an unsteady swig from the bottle. "God knows why but I thought that just maybe he'd accept that I was from 2008." She scrubbed the tears away and rested her cheek on Kate's sympathetic hand that was squeezing her shoulder.

"How did we both manage to fall for such clueless guys?" Kate's enquiry was heartfelt and Alex's only reply was a watery smile. She dried her tears, took another fortifying mouthful and cleared her throat.

"So working with your favourite author must be fun, tell me what he's really like."

Alex listened with amazement as Kate painted a picture of her exploits with Rick, life as a New York cop was far more exciting than policing the grimy streets of east London. Alex got comfy against the bed as the tale of exploding apartments, undercover kisses, nearly freezing to death, saving the city from a dirty bomb and catching her former mentor's killer unfolded. It was obvious to Alex that Kate was in love with Rick and the way he'd acted towards her over the years convinced Alex that the feeling was mutual, just as apparent was that Kate couldn't see it, she was too close and far too modest to believe that someone who regularly made the New York Times best seller list would be willing to settle for an ordinary cop. Kate finished her story by recounting the argument she'd had with Rick a few hours ago.

"So," Alex shifted position and sipped at the vodka, "are you pissed off because he asked you to walk away from your mum's case or because he didn't say he loved you?"

"The case! You know how long I've been trying to get justice for her." Kate's voice was indignant but Alex just looked steadily at her until she cracked.

"Okay, so maybe it's about 50-50. We've become so close lately and I was ready to give in to my feelings in that hotel suite, that's why I broke up with Josh the moment we got back from LA." There was such anguish on her face that Alex placed a comforting hand on Kate's.

"You know I'm not a cheater, Alex but that night I'd've slept with Rick and not given Josh a second thought, I thought he felt the same as me, seems I'm wrong." A lone tear tracked down Kate's face and dripped from her chin.

"Oh sweetheart, after what you've told me about him there's no doubt that he loves you."

"No I'm just his 'muse'." Kate stated determinedly, she summoned her residual anger from the argument in her apartment and wrapped it around her heart to keep it safe from ruggedly handsome, playboy writers.

Alex knew that look of old, nothing and usually no one could change Kate Beckett's mind once it was set, but it wasn't going to stop her trying.

"Oh come on, Kate. How many other men would risk their life on a daily basis just to spend time with you? There's no point following a muse if it kills you stone dead. The man clearly adores you." Alex could see her words were making Kate think so she pressed on.

"You're partly angry because you think he's trying to run your life, but is it just _your_ life any more? How would you feel if Rick was the one prepared to lose his life in a fight he couldn't win?"

Kate started to reply hotly. "I'd mind my own damn..." She was cut off by Alex.

"No, not how would you act, how would you _feel_?"

The frown line that Castle found so adorable appeared on Kate's otherwise flawless forehead as she pondered on Alex's argument. How _would_ she feel? Life with no Rick Castle, both the best selling author and the decent, family man she'd come to know, was inconceivable.

"But I virtually asked him if he loved me and he evaded the question, why wouldn't he tell me if that's how he felt?"

"Well it was hardly the ideal time, was it? If he'd told you then, you'd have seen it as just Rick using every trick in the book to get his way."

Kate's frown deepened from contemplative to a full-blown scowl, she hated to think she'd got it wrong.

"Did you have that look on your face at the time?"

"Probably, we _were_ in the middle of a fight and I was really _pissed_ at him..." Kate's expression brightened as she made a life changing decision. "...for making me fall for him."

Alex grinned. "So it's all Rick's fault is it?"

"Yep, before Castle I was content with my life. I enjoyed my boyfriends, such as they were, knowing there was no chance of heartbreak because my heart wasn't in play. Then _he_ has to rock up with his baby blues and boyish grin and..." She shrugged.

"So, if you'll allow me to précis, you have fallen in love for the first time with your favourite author who according to all the evidence presented is in love with you too and you're _still_ not happy."

Kate stared; when it was put like that she had been acting rather childishly. She pushed Alex's shoulder making her slide sideways along the bed and muttered.

"Smart Alec... umm Alex."

There was a slight pause then they caught each other's eye and both giggled. Kate looked around the familiar room.

"So d'you think this is my sub-conscious trying to rationalise my feelings for Rick?"

Thinking was getting a little difficult as the level on the vodka bottle dropped but she made a valiant effort.

"Or, I'm attempting to understand Gene Hunt. Question is, am I dreaming you or are you dreaming me?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Too deep?"

"Way, _way_ too deep." Kate picked up the bottle and drained it.

"You know what, I'm so tired of thinking all the time. From now on I'm just going to take life as it comes." Alex's attention was caught by something she hadn't noticed before. "Has that door always been there?"

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – So here we are, momentous meeting time, let's hope the straight talking has worked.**

**There's a piece of Gene's dialog just for my mate GH – here's looking at you, kid.**

**Disclaimer – ABC and Kudos are still the lucky ones.**

**Chapter 7**

Rick and Gene turned round as a squeak from the door caught their attention. Kate and Alex walked through and stopped, staring at the men in amazement.

"Castle?" Said Kate.

"Mr Castle?" Said Alex.

"Kate!" Said Rick.

"Gene!" Said Alex.

"This isn't the bloody Waltons." Grumbled Gene.

"What a surprise. Gene Hunt in a pub!" Alex said scathingly.

"Christ on a bike Bols, can't I have one single dream without you sticking your bony arse in?" He shifted his eyes to Kate. "Mind you, I like your friend." He looked Beckett up and down slowly, there was no real intent behind it just his natural reaction to any good-looking woman, he _did_ have a reputation to uphold after all**.**

Alex rolled her eyes. "I apologise for him, Kate. He can't seem to stop channelling his inner Neanderthal."

Kate flicked a cursory, acknowledging look at Alex but the real focus of her attention was Rick, he was glaring at Gene, the jealousy radiating off him almost visible as angry waves. It was nothing new to see Castle get a dose of the green-eyed monster but over the years her impatience with this unattractive emotion had mellowed and in light of her recent self-realisation Kate was actually glad to see it. She walked over to him, putting a little extra sway in her hips to get his attention and held his gaze, her hazel eyes full of warmth and affection.

"Hey, Castle." Kate said gently, reaching between them she brought his hand up, holding it in both of hers. The momentary confusion in Rick's eyes soon cleared as he correctly interpreted the look on her face.

"Hey, Kate." He took half a step closer, reaching to replace a lock of hair behind the shell of her ear. Kate's gazed locked on to his and their world narrowed to include only each other.

Alex watched them feeling happy and envious in equal measures, she turned to Gene hoping to see a similar look on his face but he was draining his glass, back facing her. Her hope faded and she sat down at a far table, both to give the other couple their privacy and to distance herself from Gene's undoubted wrath.

With a pang of guilt as he turned, Gene took in her air of defeat. She might be a fruitcake, but she was his fruitcake and, after his chat with Rick, it didn't seem so important to him now. He was prepared to admit he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion over Alex's revelation in his office, his first thought that she was throwing his 'implied' affection back in his face was wrong, her desperate "Please, please don't do this" should have told him that and now that his anger had cooled somewhat, Gene was feeling contrite and hopeful that they might actually have a relationship worth salvaging.

He moved quietly over to Alex and tapped the toe of her boot with his. "Of all the boozers in all the dreams in all the world, you have to walk into mine."

Alex lifted her head to look at him, Gene face was an open book. Alex could clearly see his apology in his blue eyes but underneath it was an expression she'd never seen on him before, love? It stole the air from her lungs and quickened her heartbeat, and the world seemed a brighter place as she willingly lost herself in his eyes.

Gene allowed himself a few long moments to bask in this new emotion before the fact they weren't alone tapped him on the shoulder, with an affectionate wink to Alex he stepped back, promising himself that this would be continued at a more convenient time.

"If we can all put our hormones away and 'ave a pow-wow." Gene's loud voice brought Rick and Kate back to their senses. He looked round the pub and shook his head, saying half to himself, "Why can't I dream about shagging the Swedish female swimming team like a normal bloke?"

"It can't be a dream, you've never heard of Rick Castle. He's not even out of nappies never mind started writing." Alex stood up and moved to his side.

"Give it a rest Bols." Gene wandered over to the bar and retrieved two more glasses. He sloshed Scotch into all four of them, emptying the bottle in the process. "Look why don't we all have a drink and put on our thinking caps?"

Rick and Kate strolled over hand in hand, Rick pulled a chair out for Kate and she sat flashing an appreciative smile in his direction. Alex sat on the padded bench seat opposite and Gene crowded in next to her. They all picked up a glass and sipped in silence for a moment.

"Some form of mass hallucination?" Kate suggested.

"Perhaps we're all lying in hospital in comas." Alex swirled the amber spirit in her glass, hoping the answer would be revealed in it's depths.

Rick snapped his fingers and exclaimed. "Aliens! We've been captured and they're mind probing us, this is an induced illusion and they're out there watching our thoughts on giant 3D TVs." He stared up as if expecting to see otherworldly life forms looking down at them through the pub ceiling.

There was a few seconds stunned silence as they contemplated Rick's words. Alex grinned at Kate's 'told you so' look. Gene looked at him incredulously, how could an intelligent adult believe in little green men from Mars? He turned to Kate, a 'you like this guy?' expression on his features but she was now looking deep into Rick's eyes, affection pushing the exasperation from her face. Well, thought Gene, we're all prepared to cut a little slack for the people we love, his eyes slid over to Alex who was watching him intently and a warm feeling set up home in his heart. Lost in her eyes, Gene let the moment stretch. He really wanted know what if Alex's lips were as soft as they looked, if her could only think of a rouse.

"Bollocks!" His exclamation made everyone jump slightly. "This is just a weird dream caused by some dodgy take away food, in fact I'll prove it." He stood, grabbed Alex and pulled her up into his arms and dove in for a passionate kiss, at first she struggled then melted into him.

"See?" He said panting a little, Gene spoke to the room but his eyes were fixed on Alex. "Bollykecks'd never let me do that if this wasn't in me 'ead."

"You underestimate me, Hunt." Alex took a fistful of Gene's shirt, a tender look on her face and pulled him in for second helpings.

Rick looked at Kate speculatively, she caught his gaze and shook her head emphatically.

"Don't even think about it, writer boy. I _am_ armed." Kate was shy about PDAs plus she wasn't sure she could stop at just a kiss, she reached for the gun at her hip but found it missing. Kate stood and started to back away from Rick as he advanced towards her, a purposeful look on his face. She bumped in to the wall and Rick came to a halt directly in front of her, he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, palms flat on the wall and slowly lowered his head. He was giving Kate every chance to get away, knowing she must have at least half a dozen moves that could see him outmanoeuvred and in considerable pain on the floor, but this was a dream – possibly – either way he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to kiss Kate Beckett. She was making no move to evade him just gazing directly into his eyes, he noted happily that she was breathing heavily, almost panting and her expression was far from angry.

Kate was mesmerised by his intense gaze and found her usual control slip a little, this time their kiss wouldn't be a ruse and as she was Josh-free she could enjoy it without any guilt, but Rick was moving far too slowly.

Rick slowed his movement towards her even more, wanting the final move to be Kate's and was rewarded by a disapproving noise at the back of her throat. She speared her fingers in to his hair and pounced, locking her lips over his and sliding a thigh up his hip.

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Only the epilogue to go after this chapter. So now they're back in the real world what will it mean for our 2 couples?**

**Disclaimer – Not mine and I'm nearly done with 'em.**

**Chapter 8**

The four woke up alone with a jolt in their respective chairs, bed or sofa, each took a moment to calm their racing pulses and ponder on the meaning of the strange dream.

XXXXX

Kate called Rick on his cell. "Can I come over, there's something I need to talk to you about." She crossed her fingers that Rick was willing to give her a chance to explain.

Rick paused before answering, that fact that she was calling him was a good sign and the obvious nerves in her voice gave him hope that she wanted a conversation rather than a shouting rematch. "I'll come to you, I'm at the Old Haunt stocktaking."

"At three in the morning?"

"The stock I'm taking might be Scotch flavoured."

XXXXX

Alex walked into her kitchen still lost in thought and flicked the switch to boil the kettle. She spooned coffee into two mugs convinced she was going to have company in the near future, and sure enough a quiet knock on her front door disturbed the silence of the flat just as she was pouring hot water over the dried coffee granules. With a wry smile, Alex tightened the belt on her robe, deposited the mugs on the coffee table in the lounge on her way through to let Gene in.

Gene stood at Alex's front door hoping to repair the damage he'd done to their relationship earlier that night. He swallowed nervously as he heard the lock snick open and straightened his posture. The look on Alex's face as the door swung open was encouraging, he saw Alex take a breath to speak but he needed to get in first.

"Read any good detective novels lately, Bols?"

He followed the play of emotions across her striking face, surprise settling into a warm smile.

"I take it you had the same dream."

"Pretty-boy writer, stunning brunette and mouthy posh bird?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Typical..."

"Before you start, I just want you to tell me one thing."

Alex nodded. "Go on."

"Do have these e-mail things in this future of yours?"

"Yes, yes they do." Alex took his hand, she was suddenly filled with a feeling of hope and led him into the living room. To Gene's disappointment she dropped his hand and picked up the two steaming mugs. Gene took the one she offered and sipped.

"So you believe me then Gene?" Alex asked, her eyes glued to his.

"Must be as mad as you are, but yeah I do." He returned her gaze steadily for a few seconds, then he remembered the hurtful things he'd heard her say on the tape left in his office. "Alex...about what you said on that tape..."

The vulnerable expression appeared strange on his usually confident features, Alex moved forward, took Gene's mug placing it on the table with her own and re-captured his hand in both of hers. Her voice was a husky whisper as she said earnestly.

"Gene please believe me, I made that tape just after I arrived. I was still trying to fathom what the hell was going on, before I started to know you...before I understood what sort of man you are."

Her eyes were begging his for a chance and Gene couldn't refuse, he placed his free hand on top of hers and traced meaningless patterns on the soft skin of her wrist. Alex's heart skipped at the contact, she spoke again warm seduction colouring her words.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen with Operation Rose tomorrow, but that can wait. Earlier you asked me to tell you the truth if you meant anything to me."

"I remember, Bols."

"And as I did, the implication is that you _do_ mean something to me, quite a lot actually."

"Is that so, Alex?" Gene risked a hand on her hip and took a half step closer.

The use of her Christian name didn't go unnoticed by Alex, Gene only said it when he was being serious and the knowledge warmed her. "Question is, does the real Gene Hunt kiss as good as the dream one?"

Gene slid his hand round her waist and pulled her close, his other hand cupped her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we find out?"

XXXXX

He spoke as soon as she opened the door.

"I love you, Kate." His eyes were looking straight into her soul. "I should have said it when we argued earlier...when I asked you to step away from your mother's case to spare the ones who love you. I should have told you then, I was a coward and I'm sorry." His eyes were cloudy with fear as if he'd missed his moment and Kate would kick him out for his lousy timing.

He looked so like a heartbroken little boy that Kate felt her insides melt she stepped closer, threading her arms round his waist and feeling his arms encircle her lightly, she resting her forehead against his collarbone just breathing him in.

"I love you too, Rick."

The arms loosely holding her tightened and he released a shuddered breath. Kate lifted her head and he met her gaze, she slid one hand up his neck and into the hair behind his ear, strong fingers pulled his head down and their lips met sweetly. Kate tried to deepen the kiss but Rick stepped back, out of her embrace. Her brow furrowed as she tried to work out what she did wrong, Rick paced over to stand on the other side of her couch, so she was out of his eager arms' reach.

"I need you to know that this is it for me, Kate. I've never been a 'one and done' guy before but with you I can't be anything else. I need to be your partner in every sense of the word. When you go back to trying to solve your mother's case, I'm there with you."

"Castle, I..."

"No Kate I mean it, you can't win this on your own, I'm not sure we can beat it together but..."

She cut him off with a gentle finger to his lips. "It means everything to me that you'll stand beside me while we try and finish it."

Rick grasped her wrist, drawing her hand away and placing a tender kiss to the palm of her hand causing Kate to shiver.

"Always." He said huskily, his eyes never leaving hers.

It would be so easy to give in to her feelings and drag Castle to the bedroom but Kate was enjoying the anticipation, it was like waiting for Christmas when she was a kid, before Christmas had come to mean only pain and loss. There was no doubt in her mind that they would be spending the night together and judging by the look on Castle's face her wouldn't be turning her down so there was no harm in letting the excitement build for a little while. She pulled her hand away and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine, Castle?"

"Please."

Rick wandered over and picked up the picture of her and Alex that Kate kept on her bookshelf. Kate followed him, glasses in hand and passed one to him, he smiled his thanks and studied the photo for a moment before putting it back.

"I don't know what a smokin' hot woman like Alex would want with Hunt."

Kate rolled her eyes to cover the surge of jealousy, he thought Alex was 'smokin' hot' did he? Then she saw the twinkle in his eye that betrayed his teasing, two could play at that game.

"Well he was ruggedly handsome." She shot a smirk in Rick's direction.

"Hey!" Rick feigned hurt at her use of _his_ phrase on another man which soon dissolved into a grin. "Touché, Kate."

They moved to the couch and settled next to each other, arms and thighs brushing, both revelling in this newfound closeness. Typically it was Rick who broke the companionable silence.

"Did you see the looks they exchanged? I could practically see sparks between them, I mean we've got chemistry but those two..."

He broke off as he caught Kate's heated gaze, she put both their glasses on the table and casually threw a leg over his, turning so that she could sit straddled across his lap. Enough with the waiting she thought and leaned forward brushing her nose along the side of his as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Chemistry huh? So Rick, can I interest you in a science lesson?"

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Last chapter folks, and just enough time to wrap it all up with a pink, fluffy bow. I'm not going to apologise for the ending, the idea of the fic was to prevent Alex and Kate getting shot...and get them together with their men. I'm thinking of getting my middle name changed to Hopeless Romantic. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, please help yourself to a virtual glass of wine on the way out. Kx**

**Disclaimer – They're not mine so I've popped them back in the box, after a quick wipe down and they're as good as new. **

**.**

**Epilogue**

**London, 1982**

It had taken some fast talking and a promise that they could spend their next rest day entirely horizontal and naked but Gene had eventually agreed to her plan for Operation Rose, with her prior knowledge of the case, Alex was positive they could arrest the bent coppers and keep the gold safe without problem, the only trouble she could see was Summers and, after Gene had told her about the blonde's late night visit, Jenette.

Gene had a small band of men he trusted and with Ray at the helm, they were instructed to take care of the robbery while he and Alex took care of Summers and Jenette. Which was why they ended up in the eerily quiet churchyard of St Joseph's keeping the sandy haired Irishman under surveillance. Gene watched with barely controlled anger as he saw Jenette march in demanding her share of the money.

"She bloody played me." He muttered, thankful that his row with Alex had soured his mood stopping him from being made a fool.

Alex's reply was unheard as the busty woman pulled a gun and pointed it at Summers who pulled _his_ gun forcing a standoff.

Gene started to move, he pushed Alex back as she began to follow. "Stay here, Bolly."

"No Gene, I can..."

He put a heavy hand on her shoulder and glared at her, ordering forcefully.

"Stay. Here. Alex."

The use of her first name coupled with the determination she saw in his eye made her fall back, content to watch the drama play out for now.

Using a row of benches as cover Gene edged closer, his need to keep Alex back surprised him, usually having his DI at his side was preferable but his gut was telling him to keep her out of the way for this and Gene never ignored his instincts. The fight had escalated, with Jenette hysterically waving her firearm around and demanding cash, now. Whether she actually meant to shoot Summers was a matter of debate but the gun discharged into his chest and he measured his length on the ground like a felled tree. Gene pounced as she was frantically searching Summers' rapidly cooling corpse, he'd slapped the cuffs on her before she'd even registered that she wasn't alone.

"Hope those are good and tight, Guv." Alex's voice sounded from behind Gene. She wasn't usually vindictive but Jenette had tried to seduce _her_ man.

"Are you doubting a superior officer, detective inspector?"

"Not at all, just want to make sure she gets what she deserves."

Gene recognised the double meaning in her words and he winked as he pulled the struggling, swearing Jenette out of the churchyard. Alex called for an ambulance even though she couldn't find a pulse on Summers.

XXXXX

After the team debriefing in Luigi's, Gene and Alex had a private, literal debriefing in her flat accompanied by a couple of bottles of 'house rubbish'. Neither knew what the future was going to hold, but both were determined they would face it together.

.

**New York, 2011**

Because real life is far from perfect, Montgomery was cut down in a hail of bullets in a cold, unforgiving aircraft hanger. Kate and Castle, laying low by his car, listened with horror as their friend and mentor died. In their eyes his youthful misjudgement was more than wiped out by his stand that night, as far as they were concerned Roy Montgomery died a hero.

XXXXX

Beckett and Castle travelled to Montgomery's funeral together, they had spent the previous night trying to sleep but the scene at the hanger wouldn't leave them alone, in the end they curled up on Kate's couch and talked long into the night, only snatching a couple of hours sleep as dawn broke over the city.

Traffic to the cemetery was horrendous, a gas explosion in the early hours had taken out half a city block and several roads were shut as a consequence. Fortunately, the bar where the blast had originated had been almost deserted, of the two bodies recovered only one made the headlines. Senator William H. Bracken was lauded by the press as a great man who had selflessly strived to ease the burden of the poorer citizens of New York. The second man was never identified and the detail that remains of a sniper rifle were found next to him was never released to the press.

The funeral went off without a hitch, Kate's eulogy was heartfelt and dignified, Castle had never been prouder of her. She managed to hold it together throughout the wake that was held at the Old Haunt and even during the car ride where she sat stoically next to Rick staring straight ahead, only when they returned to her apartment did she give in to the tears. As overwhelming as her grief was, it was mitigated slightly by having Rick's broad chest to lay her head against and his strong arms to fall apart in.

The End.


End file.
